Weekend Conundrums
by 17blanceri
Summary: During the school week, when we're home, me and James spend time working on the third story in our 'Unknown' series. But on the weekends... Anything can happen! This is a collection of very random oneshots James and I have written on the weekends. WARNING: RANDOM rating will range from K-T and each one will be labled individually, along with summaries. Please enjoy our randomness!
1. Yin and Yang: A Plot for Revenge

**Summary: **By... Most of the time, they're twins, James and Melody, but the rest, they're crime fighting super twins, Yin and Yang! Come read of the daring twins in disguise that protect the city from villains. WARNING VERY RANDOM Also includes our sisters, KaitouKiwi, KokoKringles, and Kayla (ninjagosbiggestfan)! You guys are awesome and were glad you're apart of our family, Overcome! :)

**Rating: K Plus**

**James: This here is an A/N before the story. We do warn you all that this was totally random. My twin, not my actual twin, and I were talking and this just became random.**

**Mel: ya. We wanted a little break from our other story and since some people, *cough*James*cough* is a big super hero fan/geek. So messing around and this was the result. Enjoy our randomness! :)**

* * *

Mel: *sighs, thinking* what a perfectly normal day... Finished online classes early like normal... Not a problem yet today and just relaxing in my room sketching, not a care in the- *suddenly her older sister Kiwi bursts into the room*

Kiwi: Melody! The twin signal!

Mel: *jumps up and quickly throws on her costume* On it. Already got James?

Kiwi: Yea. You should probably take the TwinMobile.

Mel: Na.. We took that last time.

James: The Twincopter?

Mel: Too annoying when we're pressed. I say the jet.

Kiwi: Out of fuel. Someone decided to take our younger sisters for a joy ride without telling me.

James: Hey! They gave me the puppy dog eyes! So I guess it's the TwinCycle?

Mel: Yep. Wait, who's driving?

James: Oops. *quickly grabs the wheel*

Mel: No way! Me! *shoves twin and grabs the wheel*

James: Fine. *mumbles* Next time I'm taking the mobile.

Mel: After all, it's yin before yang! *turns around and playfully sticks her tongue at her brother* Let's go.

James: Yep. Let's go.

Mel: Wait... Where are we going again?

James: *facepalm* I thought you knew.

Mel: Well where did the twin signal appear?

James: Where it always does, at the police station!

Mel: Oh yah! You can't blame me, I'm still pretty new at this. To the police station! Hang on Ja- I mean Yang!

Yang: Alright Yin!

Yin: *revs the engine and takes off out the tunnels hidden exit and into town* Man! I gotta fight you to drive more often!

Yang: Hey!

Yin: *continues through town* Don't hey me. I'm always letting you drive. Taking the back seat in the mobile... Being your copilot in the jet and copter... Clinging to your waist on the cycle... Gotta let you little sister have some fun too!

Yang: I let you fight off baddies and save people. Isn't that enough fun for ya?

Yin: At least that! Do you remember how long it took me to finally get you to let me FIGHT! You're so annoying!

Yang: And you're not gonna let that go, are you? I care for my twin and don't want her to get hurt in combat. What with bank robbers pulling guns at you and firing, or you getting kidnapped and I have to defuse a bomb off you. It gets a little annoying when I tell you to stay safe and you go into combat.

Yin: Ya well suck it up, Buttercup. I'm a fighter and won't go down. May I remind you of the many times that if I wouldn't had gotten involved YOU would've been hurt or even killed!? I care to much for you to let you go in alone!

Yang: Hey I'm a fighter too and I don't want you to go in alone as well. I don't want you to get kidnapped or even killed on the spot too.

Yin: Let's talk more about this later. We're here. *waits for her brother to climb off behind her.*

Yang: Now let me at least do this. *pulls out a grappling gun and fired it onto the roof and wrapped an arm around his sister's waist* Hold on. *both climb up to the roof*

Yin: Um.. Hey smart one. We need to go into the police station, not break into it. *flips down from the roof* Stay there if you like, but I'm gonna find out what's wrong. *walks into the station*

***on the roof as she walks in***

Yang: *rolls his eyes* Only because the signal will be up here and not in the building and the commissioner would be here! *sees his twin ignore him* Ah forget it. She'll know how Batman does it one of these days.

***inside the station***

Yin: *walks over to the desk* Hello sheriff. You signaled?

Sheriff: Yes I did, Yin. Where's your twin, Yang?

Yin: Oh just on the roof thinking that we're all just like Batman.

Sheriff: Oh that was what that sound was! Well you probably want to know what's going on little lady.

Yin: Yes. We're, well, I'm ready to get the job done.

Sheriff: I hate to say, but it's a Code B-21.

Yin: Wait! That means!

Sheriff: *nods seriously* Yes. The plot bunnies have escaped and we need the YinYang twins to recapture them.

Yin: Yes sir, we'll take care of it. *rushes out to get her brother from the roof*

***outside, one explanation later***

Yang: So let me get this straight, they want us to catch these rabbits. Where are they so we can bait them with a carrot?

Yin: I never said they were literal rabbits...

Yang: In fairness you said bunnies so I'm making a joke of them. Now where are they?

Yin: Well... Wherever there's screams from people or people frantically writing. If it's a scream, the 'plot bunny' had yet to burrow into their mind. If it's writing... Well, you get the idea.

Yang: Yea yea I get it. Let's go capture them. *jumps down from the roof to land on the driver's seat* Get on.

Yin: Aww! No fair! *climbs on and grabs her twins waist*

Yang: I let you have your fun. My turn. *revs the throttle and took off*

Yin: Hey wait a sec... Older sis on the communicator... She must have discovered where the plot bunnies are massing... *hits button* Lay it out, Kiwi.

Yang: So where are they now?

Kiwi: They travel in large clusters, or herds as they're called. By the radar, it looks like they're on the eastern side of town, moving west. Hurry guys. We can't put our siblings in danger or any citizens. Koko and Kayla are at school on the far west side of town. Be careful.

Yin: We will, sis. Call us if anything comes up. Let's go, Yang.

Yang: On it! *sharply turns right down the road* We can't have our sisters in trouble with them.

Yin: So Yang, how are we going to do this? We need to get the ones that are not burrowed in yet, and that shouldn't be too hard, but what about the ones that have? How do we remove them?

Yang: Uh... For now let's get the ones that haven't been burrowed into yet into safer areas and maybe we can contain the ones that have been and maybe find a way to help. Anything else?

Yin: Hm... We need to find a way to lure them... They need a fresh, quote on quote tasty mind open to new story ideas. But we can't sacrifice a normal cirizen... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Yang: Uh... Not really. I don't like the sound of this. *sees the west side of town closing and slowed the bike down*

Yin: Koko, Yang. We have to use Koko.

Yang: But she's across the town and we can't use our sister as bait!

Yin: I know this sounds insane -not a word- but think about it! She keeps telling us about how she has a couple new ideas for stories but doesn't know how or which one to write! I know it sounds horrible, but we'd use or stealth smoke to hide us and lure out any more bunnies.

Yang: Oh I don't like using her as the bait, but if it's the only way then. Alright you go get her while I get the citizen that weren't burrowed somewhere safe. And I'll let you beat them to a pulp when you get back. Deal?

Yin: You read my mind. Back with Koko as soon as I can. Slow down a little more. *waits as her twin slows even more, than stands up, firing her grappling hook to the nearest building. Pushes off hard from the bike swinging through the air* Stay safe, Yang!

Yang: Will do! *speeds down the streets. Hears the screams of citizens and turned down the street to see citizens running away while shouting at the plot bunnies* This must be it. *revs down the streets and saw the things chasing after them and jump into their head* Oh my god. This is worse than I thought.

?: Help!

Yang: *turns his head to gasp as a plot bunny had a black haired boy cornered* Not on my watch. *runs over to him and swung a kick to its head and picked the boy up* Hang on. *fires his grappling hook up on a building and lifted them both up to the roof and sets him down* You alright?

?: Yea. Thank you. Where's my sister?

Yang: I have no idea. But I'll find her and help the others. Just stay up here and you'll be safe...uh?

?: Falon.

Yang: Falon. *jumps down from the building to continue helping those in need* Yin, get back here quick.

***with Yin***

Yin: *continues swinging from building to building until she gets to the school. Jumps down and runs inside and to her sisters class room* Sorry to interrupt, but me and Yang are on a mission and need help.

Teacher: Yin! How can we help?

Yin: First of, alert the rest of the school and put it on lockdown. Secondly, I need Koko Overcome.

Teacher: Lockdown? What for? And why do you need Koko?

Yin: The plot bunnies are on the loose. We don't want any one hurt. And as for Koko, I think she could be a huge help.

Koko: *acts along, even though she knows who it is* You really think so?

Yin: I know so. Come on. Oh and if Kayla Overcome asks, her sister is safe and she and her best friend Korinna should stay in their class room and no matter what. Do not leave, even if they think they can help.

Teacher: *picks up the phone* I'm calling the office right now. Good luck, Yin.

Yin: *nods and takes her sister's hand, running out of the building*

***with Yang***

Yang: *runs down the streets to help those to reach safer places* I'll never understand how Batman does it to protect people. *runs down the streets to fend off a few beings while avoiding them burrowing into him*

?: Someone help!

Yang: *looks to see two blonde boys in corner while one was lying on the ground* Ohno. *runs up to them* What happened?

?: My friend Logan got attacked by those things and I don't know what to do now.

Yang: Hop on. *picks up Logan while the other jumped onto his back and fired his grappling hook back to the roof where Falon was*

Falon: Lloyd, what happened to my brother?

Lloyd: He got attack by those things. I don't know what to do or what they do?

Yang: They'll make him write things as they want it. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you because they can do that sometimes. We got a plan to stop them. Yin is bringing help. Just stay up here and you'll be safe. *jumps down and sent a punch to a plot bunny's face and ducked from another one* There's just so many of them.

***with Yin and Koko***

Koko: M- Yin, what's wrong? Why do you need me?

Yin: We have a plan. You're gonna have to trust me and Yang though, okay?

Koko: What? Of course I trust you. Can I-

Yin:*sighs* Yes you can where the mask. *hands her sister a mask to hide her identity* Now hold on tight. We have to get across town and Yang has the cycle.

Koko: *nods as Yin grabs her and feels them swinging past buildings* So what is the plan?

Yin: I don't know if you'll like it much, but to tell the truth, we need you as bait.

Koko: what!?

Yin: You won't be in any danger at all. We just need you to lure all the plot bunnies to one place.

Koko: How would I do that!?

Yin: I'll explain in a minute, but we've got to keep going!

***with Yang***

Yang: M-Yin better get here soon because I can't deal with all at once. I think I can see her point on how I always deal with this alone and get into a lot of trouble. *ducks and threw Yangarangs at two charging plot bunnies and jumped over a couple to avoid them* So many of them. Where do they keep coming from? *felt himself being tripped and his limbs being pinned to the ground* Crap.

?: You look like you got something on your mind. Mind if I burrow in? *runs a finger across his head to find an entrance*

Yang: *struggles to shake it away and them off of him* Not good.

***with Yin and Koko***

Yin:*continues swinging until she gets to the area where James was and spots some children on a building and went over* What are you doing up here, kids?

Folan: Yang brought us up here! Are you Yin!?

Yin: Yes. Where's my brother!

Lloyd: Down there! *gasps* He's got a plot bunny on him!

Yin: Yang! No! *jumps off and flips in the air, landing a solid kick in the head on the bunny* Yang! Yang! Can you hear me!

Yang: Ooh.. Need paper..

Yin: No! It didn't even burrow into you!

Yang: Gotcha! *laughs as she fell for it*

Yin: Idiot! *smacks his head* Stop fooling around! This is serious! Koko's here. Are all the citizens in the area safe?

Yang: Yeah they are. I saved two boys from a couple bunnies, but one of them got attacked. I managed to fend a few off to give people the time to flee. I'd say they're gone and safe. Koko, I'm sorry what we're going to do to you, but it was her idea not mine.

Koko: It's okay. I'm happy to help.

Yin: So now that we got everyone safe, it's time to lure the bunnies together.

Yang: Exactly how without her getting hurt? *pulls Yin closer* She's our little sister after all.

Yin: I'm going to use my healing on this half of the city. It will draw all the plot bunnies out of everyone's minds. Koko, you're going to have to think about all your story ideas, okay? You can even talk about them, debate which one you should write first, I don't care.

Koko: I can do that.

Yin: Good. Now, with my healing shield up over everyone else, the plot bunnies will have no choice but to sense and come for Koko. This is where you come in J-Yang.

Yang: Go on.

Yin: I need you to flame up and surround the bunnies. They're scared of fire, so they'll be trapped in the ring of fire.

Yang: What about you?

Yin: Oh me? Here's the deal, you'll have to act quickly cause I'm estimating I can hold my heal shield up for a maximum of ten minutes before I pass out.

Yang: So you're probably not going to be able to help me?

Yin: Most likely, no. I'll be out on the ground.

Yang: I don't like this very much Yin... It puts me, you, and most of all Koko in danger.

Yin: It's our only chance. After you've got your fire wall up, enter the ring. Unfortunely, you can't kill plot bunnies, but you can hinder them.

Yang: How?

Yin: Simple. Focus. Don't let the ideas they give you distract you. Then, you can trap them.

Yang: Alright. I'm ready then. Koko?

Koko: *walks over to the center of the town and begin to think* I wonder what I should do first? Should I do a Percy Jackson or a Danny Phantom?

?: *see her think away and slowly draw away to creep closer to her*

Koko: Or perhaps something for fun. Like a Kingdom Hearts? Or Ninjago? I wonder if I can do a crossover of them with a new character named Zena. How do I describe her?

?: *slowly surrounded her and looked like they were about to pounce her*

Yang: You better have a shield so that she doesn't get hurt when I surround them with flames?

Yin: Already have. Koko! When it's time, just walk away!

Koko: *nods and keeps thinking*

Yang: That's all of them! My turn. *runs up to them and ignited his hands on fire and sent streams of flames at the group and surrounded them in a ring of fire* Got them! Koko, get out of there!

Koko: I'm way ahead of you. *walks away unburnt*

Yin: Yang, now!

Yang: *nods and walks in* Now what to do with you?

?: Let us go. We know something is on your mind that you want to get out.

Yang: Focus. *feels the fire increasing and began to misshape* That's not a good sign. Focus! *closes his eyes to concentrate.

***with Yin***

Yin: *focuses, drawing all the plot bunnies out from people. Lays a shield around everyone, including herself, thinking* Gotta keep this up. Can't let James down. I just have to keep it up for a little- ah!-longer! Yang, please hurry, I'm going to bl- *falls over and blacks out after another minute*

***with Yang***

Yang: Oh no!

?: You think this will keep us contained? You shall fall like her and we'll be free. And will now get into her mind.

Yang: You will not touch her. *feels the fire increasing and forming around them*

?: What are you doing!?

Yang: *begins speaking jibberish with the fire forming to his command and kept circling around them. He felt weak as he kept using his powers, but kept focusing* The fire is mine. I have control over it. You shall not escape! *moves his hands in motion and the flames stopped circling them and contained the plot bunnies in an orb of fire and the flames stopped to be a glass orb with the ghostly figures trapped inside* Got them. Yin! *runs over to her*

Koko: What happened!

Yang: She used all of her energy to keep everyone safe.

Lloyd: *calls down from the building* What should we do!? Logan won't wake up!

Yang: Hm... Koko, keep an eye on Yin. *walks over to the cycle and hits a button. Watches as the bike instantly expands to seat six* Koko, get Mel in the bike. I'm going to get the boys down.

Koko: *nods and starts to lift her sister*

Yang: *shoots his grappling hook and swings to the building* How is he doing, Folan?

Folan: He just won't wake up! We saw the plot bunny leave him and now he won't wake up!

Yang: Hey calm down bud. I need you and Lloyd to hang on to me tightly while I carry Logan, okay?

Boys: *nod*

Yang: Lloyd, you're older and stronger. Make sure that Folan won't fall.

Lloyd: Of course.

Yang: Ready? *picks up Logan and feels the boys grab him tightly* Here we go! *swings down next to the cycle* Get in. Lloyd, you sit next to me since Koko's sitting with Yin. Folan, you sit with Logan.

Boys: *nod and scramble in*

Yang: *lays Logan down and climbs in at the wheel. Lowers the dome and starts the engine, taking off to their home*

Kiwi: *flashes onto the screen* Great job, J- *notices the others in the car* Yang.

Yang: Have the infirmary ready, Kiwi. We're gonna need it.

Kiwi: What happened?

Yang: We managed to contain the plot bunnies, but Yin overused her powers. But these three here were attacked by a couple of them, but one of them got attacked and is out cold. So we're bringing them along to have a check up and make sure this one is safe.

Kiwi: Alright. I'll have it ready. *turns the monitor off*

Yang: Falon, you said you were looking for your sister, but is Logan your brother too?

Falon: No. He's my friend that helped me with bullies and we became brothers. I'm just scared for him as he is for me.

Yang: You're not the only one.

Lloyd: How much closer?

Koko: I don't know.

Yang: Not to far, Lloyd. *turns off a road to a hidden tunnel that lead underground for a long time till it reached an open cave* Here we are. *removes the dome to carry Logan out with Koko carrying Yin* Come on this way. *leads them to the infirmary of the hideout*

Kiwi: There you are! Yang, how could you let her over use her powers!?

Yang: I couldn't have stopped her if I wanted to. She made her choice to protect everyone.

Kiwi: *smiles lightly* Good answer. Now come, this way. What are your names little one?

Koko: I'm Koko and this is Lloyd and Folan. The unconscious one is Logan.

Kiwi: Alright. Who was with him when Logan was attacked and then the bunny left him?

Lloyd: I was there for the attack and then both of us were when it left him.

Kiwi: I see. Koko, lay Yin down on the bed over there. Yang, Logan on this one.

Both: *lay down each person on the proper bed*

Kiwi: Yang, you know what you're doing, get the monitoring system on Yin. Boys, step away from Logan for a minute. He's in good hands.

Boys: *back away and let her look at Logan*

Kiwi: *turns on the monitoring system and clips the finger piece over Logan's pointer finger and waits for a moment* Hm.. Well his vitals appear to be fine...

Koko: So what happened?

Kiwi: Well my best bet is he is just exausted. Based in his vitals and vital records implanted in his body... It's as if he tried to fight the plot bunny off even after it had burrowed in... Lloyd, I'm assuming he struggled a lot while the bunny was on him?

Lloyd: Yea he did. And what was weird is after about a minute, I couldn't see it any more. I thought it had left him.

Kiwi: That's when it had finally burrowed in. Then what?

Lloyd: He started freaking out wanting a paper and pen and then every once and awhile would fall over and shake. I didn't know what to do.

Kiwi: Hm... So he tried to fight the bunny, huh? Than that's all that's wrong with him.

Folan: What?

Kiwi: He's just tired. A little rest and a check over for some bumps and scratches and he'll be fine.

Folan: Yay! Thanks miss Kiwi! *hugs her tightly*

Kiwi: *looks surprised for a second then hugs him back* You're welcome, Folan. *lets go from the hug and straitened up* Yang, how's Yin?

Yang: She's just exhausted from using her powers. She had to make sure everyone had a healing shield to protect them while I contained them with mine. She warned me about it happening and she overused it. But she's alright and the plot bunnies are sealed in a glass orb. They're not getting out this time.

Kiwi: That's good. So now what?

Yang: Not sure.

Kiwi: Alright. *turns to the little ones* I'm sure you three would like some hot chocolate after this event.

Boys: Yes please miss.

Koko: I'm fine. I want to stay and help Yang here if he needs any.

Kiwi: Alright. Come on you two. *heads out with the boys*

Koko: *sighs in relief* That was too close.

Yang: I'll say. You almost got attacked by them and I was glad to get you out of there. I didn't even want you out there because you're my younger sister.

Koko: How long will she be out?

Yang: Probably long as Logan. Both fought well. So it'll be awhile.

***about twenty minutes later***

Yang: *hears two groans* Yin! Are you okay?

Yin: *groans and opens her eyes* I'm fine. Did you finish them?

Yang: Yea I did. Each sealed tightly in a glass orb.

Yin: Good job. How are those kids?

Yang: Well the two that weren't attacked are fine and the other one just groaned like you so I'm gonna go see.

Yin: Alright. You do that.

Yang: *nods and walks over to Logan* Hey how ya doin' bud?

Logan: *groans and slowly opens his eyes* W-what? Where am I? What happened?

Yang: You're in the YinYang twin's secrete hideout. I am yang.

Logan: Yea I know who you are. I see you on TV. *moans* Ug... Why does my head hurt?

Yang: Easy now, you just had a nasty run in with a plot bunny. Don't worry though, it's just a headache that will go away soon.

Logan: *nods* Wait! Where's Folan and Lloyd!? Is my brother and friend alright!?

Koko: They're fine. I'm Koko. Kiwi just took them to get some hot chocolate.

Logan: Oh okay. So now what?

Kiwi: *walks back in with the boys behind her* What's next is home. School's out for the day, so Yang will give you a ride home.

Folan: Aww! I want to stay and hang out here!

Lloyd: Yea! It's super cool!

Yang: *laughs* Thanks guys, but you still need to go home. Folan, you said you had a sister and I bet she's worried for you.

Folan: *sighs* I guess you're right... But if you ever need help, can we do it!?

Kiwi: I don't see why not. But you have to promise to never, ever tell where this hideout is.

Kids: We promise.

Yang: Now come on, lets go home. *helps Logan out of bed and leads them all to the TwinMobile*

Yin: Well this was sure an interesting day.

Kiwi: yes it was Melody, yes it was.

Mel: My only question, and I'm sure James would agree with me, is who released the plot bunnies in the first place?

Kiwi: hm... We may never know...

***at the same time, in an unknown place***

?: *watches from a glass orb* And you shall never. I can't believe that they stopped my army of plot bunnies. No matter. They shall never know that it was I that unleashed them. Hmm... They may have defeated my army, but I shall be back. With a clever plan. Don't worry Yin and Yang. I'll find a way to destroy you and may have found your weakness. *lets out a low chuckle*

The End?

* * *

**James: Well we hoped you enjoyed our randomness we had the other day to make this story. It was actually fun writing this one-shot. We like to thank our sisters for being part of our FanFiction family.**

**Mel: well this was my first one shot and it was pretty fun to write. Will there be more? We have no clue. But we hoped you liked it and for our sisters, we just thought it would be randomly fun to throw you in there. And Kiwi, I got the idea for you contacting us on the cycle because you PMed me! Thanks for the idea! :) see you in our other story Saturday! :)**


	2. Caked on Sadness

**Summary: **What happens when one of our favorite twins wakes up to be trapped. Trapped by a sweet toothed witch that wants nothing but complete obedience from her little pets. Things get worse as more and more is discovered about what is really going on.

**Rating: T**

**James: Hey everyone it's time for another random one-shot. So now in this one is that we may have a small spoilers from our series as we have seven characters. Mel, would you like to introduce them? And why they're with us?**

**Mel: I don't mind. Here's a list of the new characters and a short discription and explanation.**

**#1: Iris Rock. Iris is sixteen and is with us now because she and her younger siste Korinna are orphans and have become good friends with every one. Iris' weapon of choice is a dagger given to her by her parents before they died.**

**#2: Korinna Rock. Korinna is ten and is one of the ninja of the seasons. She is spring and spirt of the spring doe. The reason she is with us is the same as her sister's, but her weapon of choice is two small throwing shields that can protect and attack.**

**#3: Becc Bond. Becc is sixteen and lives with us along with her younger brother Folan because they too are orphans. Their parents were killed and now they live with us. Becc's weapon of choice is a short bow and arrows which her father gave to her when she was younger because Becc refused to be a proper young lady and this was the only weapon her father thought woud work.**

**#4: Folan Bond. Folan is eight and is another of the ninja of seasons. He is winter and the spirt of the winter wolf. His reason for living with us is the same as his sister's. His weapon of choice is a pair of tigers claws that have been modified.**

**#5: Jamie Grey. Jamie is sixteen and is with us now because she, her boyfriend Alex, and adopted brother (by both of them) Logan had no where to go. Her weapon of choice is a set of many different throwing daggers, each one used for a different reason.**

**#6: Alex Miles. Alex is seventeen and is with us along with Jamie and his adopted Logan for the same reason as Jamie. His weapon of choice is a pair of Kamas. (small scythe-like weapons)**

**#7: Logan Cooper. Logan is thirteen and was orphaned. He was found by Jamie and Alex and was very shy and scared with out his mother and father. The two older ones brought Logan under their wings and made him their brother. Logan is the third ninja of the seasons representing autumn and spirt of the autumn lion. His weapon of choice is the karambits.  
**

**And that's all the characters that will be introduced later in 'Unknown' in more detail. Please enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

James: *wakes up to find himself in a dark room and couldn't see what was in front of him* Wha? Where am I? Mel?

?: Hahaha! I have taken over! My name is Pamela! It means sweet one! I am the Ninja of Cake with my Silver Fork of Delight! Your twin is gone, never to be seen again! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *moves aside to reveal Melody tied up from chains and gagged*

Mel: Mmmuf! (help!)

Pam: Shut up you! As I have said, your twin is gone!

James: What did you do to her!? Mel, you can fight her!

Pam: She can try, but it will never work. Chains, made of solid iron, a gag, made of unburnable material. Oh and did I mention the chain around her neck holding her back is laced with Lightstone? Just enough to make her too weak to do anything, but not so much that she cannot control her powers. Now stop your fruitless efforts and let me enjoy my zucchini cake

Mel: Mmmuf! Muum, mufm *stares out pleadingly* (Help! Please, James)

James: Give me back my sister! *ignites his hands and sends a stream of fire at the zucchini cake to burn*

Pam: Ah! My cake! You're gonna wish you never did that! *raises fork and suddenly chocolate falls from the sky onto James, hardening instantly* And once you escape my delicious prison, you'll be just like you sister. My pet. Now... To eat that crazy cake Mel was given but too full to eat... *sets piece on plate*

James: I made that cake specially for her! *feels his body heating up and the chocolate was melting* And we will not be your pets! *feels himself break and tackled the evil ninja. He threw a punch at her face and felt himself kicked by her and rolled on the ground*

Pam: Oh but you will. And I like my pets quiet and controlled. *snaps her fingers and chains begin to wrap around James, tighter and tighter* Did I mention that my sliver fork gives me power over pure metals? *tightens chains and grabs the gag, fixing it tightly over his mouth* And last but not least... The Nightstone...

James: Mmmpppphhhh! *struggles to shake away from her but felt the chain around his neck* Mmmmppphhh. (Not good!)

Pam: Hm... Two little pets. What to do, what to do... I know! Train them! *reaches behind her and brings out two thin strips of metal. Snaps one onto James wrist and the other on Mel's* You, girl, stand up.

Mel: Mm. (No)

Pam: What was that!?

Mel: Mm! Mufm mf fm mmuf m fmum! (No! Even if I could, I wouldn't!)

Pam: Wrong answer! *presses the top button on the remote in her hand*

Mel: *closes her eyes, waiting for the shock. Doesn't feel it and opens up her eyes. Lets out a muffled scream, watching her twin collapsed, withering on the floor*

Pam: You thought you'd get punished? Oh no, I thought this would be a much more effective training method.

Mel: Mmphh! (James!)

Pam: That's right. If you listen to me, he won't get hurt. But disobey me, he gets shocked. And vise versa.

Mel: Mpph mu! Mufmph mmpuhff mpf! (Stop it! You're hurting him!)

Pam: Oh I know. But I'm warning you though. Understand?

Mel: *slowly nods and felt exhausted to the Lightstone around her neck*

Pam: Good.

Mel: *looks worriedly at her brother, twitching slightly*

Pam: Now. I'm going to loosen your chains, since you seemed to have learned the first lesson. *loosens the chains and takes the Lightstone off of her* Now, get up.

Mel: *quickly gets up, not wanting her brother hurt anymore*

James: muumf, mu muph. (Don't, I'm fine)

Mel: *shakes head* mum muph mumf. (no you're not.)

Pam: Now, my little pet, go to the kitchen and get out that orange yummy cake for me. I've got another puppy to train.

Mel: *nods while walking away. Looking at her brother* _I'm sorry._

James: *groans as he understood*

Pam: Now what can I do for you? You're a fighter, so you'll be difficult. A lot harder. So get up.

James. *glares at her and refuses*

Pam: Ah ah I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want your sister to be...shocking later. *holds the remote up to threat him*

James: *gasps and slowly gets up, but the Nightstone made him weak and collapsed*

Pam: This is gonna be a long day.

James: _W__ell if you'd take this Nightstone off of me..._

Pam: Well I guess I'll have to take that Nightstone off... But if you try anything funny, I will NOT hesitate to shock you sister!

James: *nods in understanding and feels the chain lifted from his neck*

Pam: Now, get up. At least to the best of your ability.

James: *glares at her, but does as he's told, sitting up on his knees*

Pam: Good boy. Now, I'm going to loosen the chains and you're going to stand and listen to me, okay? *loosens the chains*

James: *stands up*

Pam: Good. Now, go out to my yard. You're going to gather ingredients for my cakes. Veggies and things from the garden, wheat from the field, eggs and milk too.

James: _What!? She's insane!_

Pam: Don't look at me like that! I will not hesitate to shock her!

James: *nods quickly*

Pam: Good. Now go my pet, out the door.

James: *growls internally and walks out, blinking in the light*

?: James!? Oh no! She got you too!?

James: *whips left to see who's speaking*

Cole: If she's got you now... How are we ever getting out of this...

?: Is that James?

James: *turns around to see Jay in the wheat field* _What in the world?_

?: This is not good.

James: *turns to see Kai and Zane walking up with Lucas behind them* _Not them too._

Cole: What happened? *reaches to remove the gag, but Jay slapped it away*

Jay: Don't do it. Or else she'll get mad. Remember what happened to Lloyd and the boys? They still have theirs on because of that.

Cole: Right, but what are we gonna do now? We thought that the twins could save us, but now we're screwed.

Lucas: Why are we even doing this? We're ninjas and we can fight back against her.

Zane: But Brother, she has the counter stones of our elemental powers. If we fight back, she'll use them against us no matter what. We don't stand a fighting chance.

Kai: But this is stupid. I'm a ninja. Not a slave to this creep. Why does she even need us?

Cole: Who knows. I'm sure they'll some way out.

***with Mel***

Mel: *walks into the kitchen*

?: Melody! Oh no! She got you too?

Mel: *turns and sees Dawn, standing over a stove*

Dawn: If she has you.. What are we gonna do?

?: Oh Mel...

Mel: *sees Iris with a spoon in hand*

Jamie: What are we going to do!?

Mel: *sees Nya carrying a bag of flour with Becc and Korinna's help* _Them too!?_

Jamie: *reaches for Mel's gag, but Dawn slaps her away*

Dawn: Remember the boys? Bad idea.

Korinna: What are we going to do!? You were supposed to save us, miss Mel!

Becc: Why do we work in her kitchen all day! We're fighters, not cooks!

Iris: She has the counter of the guy's elements and Dawn and Korinna's too! We can't just watch them in pain!

Nya: Well I'm a samurai, not a slave. Why does she even need us!?

Dawn: I don't know, but we'll find someway out...

?: Oh little pet! Where's my orange yummy cake with milk!

Iris: You better get that for her Mel, before she gets mad.

Mel: *nods*

Nya: It's in the orange-colored tin.

Mel: *nods and takes out a bowl, starting to get Pam's cake*

***with James***

Jay: So what are we gonna do though? This crazy lady has us as hostages and we need to fight back.

Zane: But Jay, Pamela has our counter stones and Dawn's and Korinna's. We're useless if she uses them.

Lucas: But we're ninjas, not cake making slaves.

James: _How did they even get here? And where are the boys at least?_ *looks around and found a stick and picked it up. He walks over to a dirt road and began writing* Where are the boys?

Kai: They're over in the coop getting eggs. *points at a coop*

James: *looks over to see the boys walking out with a basket of eggs and saw that they still had their gags on like his and continued to write* Why are they gagged like me and not you?

Zane: If you remove the gags of the new prisoner, they'll be punished. Or if you remove them yourself. The boys removed theirs and got punished. They can't remove theirs unless Pamela does it for them.

James: *writing* Poor guys.

Cole: I know right.

***with Mel in the kitchen***

Mel: *takes slice of cake out of microwave and pours the milk on top. Grabs a spoon and walks out to Pam*

Pam: Ah, my cake. Thank you pet. *takes it from her and takes a bite* Yum! Did you warm this for me?

Mel: *nods slowly, unsure of what she's getting to*

Pam: Well it's great that way. Why?

Mel: *looks at her quizzically and gestures to her gag*

Pam: Oh, I'm sorry. We might as well learn the next lesson so you can have that taken off.

Mel: *nods slowly*

Pam: Now, you will only address me as miss Pam, milady, ma'am, or if I specifically tell you, Pamela.

Mel: *nods*

Pam: You can talk to the others, but only when I am not present.

Mel: *nods again*

Pam: You will only speak to me if asked a direct question or want to know if I want something.

Mel: *nods once more*

Pam: And lastly, no screaming for help.

Mel: *nods one last time*

Pam: Good my little pet. *undoes the knot on Melody's gag* Now, why did you heat it?

Mel: I-it's the way my dad has always liked it.

Pam: Interesting... Thank you, little pet, you may return to the kitchens now.

Mel: *nods and turns around, heading back to the kitchen*

***With James***

James: *writing* This is stupid. We're ninjas. Not these slaves. *reaches for the knot on his gag but Jay slapped it away*

Jay: Haven't you seen the boys? If you remove your gag, you'll like have it cursed on you so that only Pam can remove it.

James: *writing* But this is inhumane. Why is she keeping us as slaves and treating the boys like this. I can see Falon crying right now. *walks over to them*

Falon: *sees James and gently placed the basket down to run over and hugged him tightly*

James: *hugs him as he wrote* Hey it's alright. What happened?

Falon: *takes the stick to write* We were kidnapped and told to make cakes for her. I can't remove my gag and want to see Beccy.

James: *takes the stick back and writes* It's alright. You'll see Becc. *feels something grabbing him and saw that Logan and Lloyd were hugging him too and writes* Hey guys.

Lloyd: *takes the stick to write* James, not you too.

Logan: *finds another stick* What are we gonna do?

James: *writes* I have no idea. But we'll find a way to escape.

Falon: *writing* But she has something that make my powers weak and I can't transform into my wolf form. What can we do about that?

James: *sighs and writes* I don't know. I don't know.

?: You boys better be working on the ingredients for my cakes. If not, you'll be punished.

Boys: *walk away from James to pick up their baskets and headed for the kitchen*

Cole: Come on James. We got work to do.

James: *sighs and follows them around*

***with Melody***

Mel: *walks back into the kitchen*

Dawn: Mel! She removed your gag!

Mel: Yes she did. So what do we do now?

Nya: Help us with this cake. We're making one called 'Better Than Anything Cake'.

Mel: Alright, what do we need?

Iris: Four eggs, Melody.

Mel: *walks over to the fridge and looks inside* There isn't any.

Becc: *checks the clock* Oh yea, one of the guys is scheduled to bring more in any moment now.

Mel: Okay. So who's all here?

Jamie: All of us, since you and James showed up.

Mel: I hope the b- *turns head to the door as she heard a sound. Sees Lloyd, Logan, and Folan struggling to get a basket of eggs through the door* Boys! Let me help! *lifts the basket and sets it on the counter*

Folan: *sees Mel and bursts into tears*

Mel: Oh Wolfie... Becc, what happened? This isn't the Folan I remember. And why do they all have their gags still on!

Becc: I don't know what Folan has been shown. *picks her brother up and cradles him* As for the gags, new slaves can't remove their own gags, only Pam. If they do, they get punished and the gag is put back on with a spell so it can only be removed by her.

Mel: Oh boys... Hey, it'll be okay.

Jamie: Come here, Logs. *opens her arms*

Logan: *runs into them and leans on her shoulder, crying*

Mel: Lloyd? Are you gonna be okay, Pipsqueak?

Lloyd: *nods, but quickly changes it to a no, and runs for Melody*

Mel: Hey now. Shh... You're going to be okay. *rubs his back gently, feeling the sobs rack his body*

?: What is going on in there!? *Pam walks in and glares at them*

Mel: We're sorry, milady. The boys were scared by something and we're just trying to calm them down.

Pam: Crying? There's no time for that! Get back out there and get to work or I'll take you to The Room again!

Folan: *lets out a terrified squeak and nods quickly*

Logan: *starts shaking harder, but nods*

Lloyd: *shudders, but pulls away from Melody*

Pam: GO!

Boys: *turn around, looking terrified and run out the door*

Pam: Now that that's done, keep making my cake! *walks out*

Mel: *shakes with anger* Does she even have a shred of humanity! I mean look at the boys! Those are not the rambunctious little mischief makers they're supposed to be!

Dawn: We know. And we've tried to find a way to help them. Let's talk ideas while we work.

Girls: *nod and continue making the cake*

***with James***

James: *follows the guys around the farm and tapped Zane's shoulders and wrote on the dirt ground* When does my gag come off?

Zane: Once she learns to trust you and then it'll be removed so you can speak.

James: *writes* But what about the boys? They all looked scared.

Jay: That's because when they had their gags cursed, Pam took them to 'The Room'

James: The Room? What is that?

Lucas: We don't know, but the boys were scared after it.

James: So now what?

Kai: Basically be her slaves and hopefully come up with an escape plan.

Guys: *nod and continue to work in different areas*

James: _This gets worse and worse than I thought._

All: *continue walking to reach a barn and saw someone milking a cow*

?: What is it now, guys? *looks up to gasp* James?

James: _Alex?_

Alex: So does that mean? *guys nod before he could finish* And you seen the boys? *still sees them nod* Great. We're screwed.

Zane: Don't be like that, Alex. We all may have been captured, but there could be a chance on escape.

Alex: How? That crazy lady has all of us captured now and you all and my brother can't fight back with those stones. Logan can't turn into his lion form and Falon can't with his wolf. I'm even worried for him now since he's scared and can't speak with that cursed gag. Jamie and I are worried for him and the others.

Cole: We all are. Lucas is scared for Lloyd and Becc and I are scared for Falon. But we're trying to think of a way for the boys to talk to us so they're not scared.

Alex: I hope one of you have an idea at least to coax them to talk. I don't have an idea right now.

All but James: *began thinking up of ideas to coax the boys to talk to them later*

***In the kitchen***

Dawn: Iris, I need you to go out and get the milk from the boys.

Iris: I can do that.

Nya: Oh and tell them to make some more flour! We're running low.

Iris: Alright. *walks out*

Mel: Make flour? How-

Dawn: We'll tell you later.

***with Iris***

Iris: *walks back into the barn* Guys? Are you in here?

Lucas: Yes Iris, do you need something?

Iris: Yea, we need some fresh milk for this recipe.

Alex: *stands up, stretches, and picks up the bucket* Well I just finished. Here you go.

Iris: Thanks. *takes the bucket* Oh and we're almost out of flour. We need you to make some more.

Guys except James: *groan*

Iris: I'm sorry.

Zane: It is not your fault, Iris. Go back to the kitchen before you get in trouble. We'll bring the flour when it's done.

Iris: *nods and walks away*

Cole: Alright, which team's turn is it to run the grinder?

James: _Grinder? You don't mean!?_

Kai: *sees James face* Yep. Exactly what your thinking. Get ready to walk in circles.

***a few minutes later***

Cole: Put your backs into it, ladies. *calls from above*

Jay: *pushes below with James, Kai, and Alex* Oh shut up, Cole!

Cole: *chuckles and adds the wheat plants to the stone grinder before it crushed his hand* So any ideas, Lucas? Have you seen any hidden areas we can use to escape?

Lucas: Somewhat. *places a makeshift map he made on the table in the barn* Over here is the barn *points at the large square box* And right here is the wheat field and stone wall. *points to the border* So while I was weeding the field, I happen to noticed a loose stone that can be removed and we can crawl through, but we would need to do it stealthily so she doesn't hear us.

Zane: Base on my calculations, it sounds effective. We might have a forty percent chance though.

Cole: We'll take those chances. We would have to do it at night because that's when she removes the gags off the boys and we can all escape. You guys hearing this?

Jay: A little.

Kai: We're not getting much down here.

Lucas: We'll let you know after this. *places more wheat on the grinder and scooped up the fine crushed flour and placed it in the bag* A couple hours and we'll be good.

Guys pushing: *groan and continue pushing*

***In the kitchen, a while later***

Dawn: *pulls the cake pan out of the oven* There. It's done. Becc, is that sweetened condensed milk ready?

Becc: *gives a pot on the stove a stir* Yea, it's ready. Korinna, did you find the nuts, sweetie?

Korinna: Uh huh. But I'm too short!

Mel: Let me, little doe. *reaches up to where Korinna had been pointing.*

Nya: Here's the honey. *hands it to Jamie*

Dawn: *punches holes in the cake with the end of a wooden spoon. Lowers her voice slight* So ladies, any plans on how to get out of here?

Nya: I've been thinking... Why do Pam's eyes always flash colors when she picks up that fork?

Jamie: You noticed that too? It's like... She gets a little nicer, but the second she has it in her hand... She's a cruel witch!

Mel: *begins pouring the milk into the holes in the cake* I wonder if there would ever be a chance we could get our hands on that fork...

Becc: I've tried. She sleeps with the darned thing!

Korinna: Well why not just take it from her?

Iris: Bad idea, Rinna. Remember how the boys were when they were brought back to us from The Room? I want to know what they saw, but we don't want anyone else to have to experience it.

Dawn: Maybe we can get the boys to talk tonight...

Jamie: They haven't any other night, how will this be any different? *spreads honey on the cake*

Nya: Melody and James are here, that's what. Now lets get this cake to 'miss Pam'.

Iris: Don't forget the nuts! *sprinkles the nuts over top*

Becc: Whatever. I'll take it to her. *grabs the cake, a fork, a plate, and a serving spatula*

***Back outside***

James: *sighs as he was getting tired of the gag and wanted his and the boys off*

Alex: Yea we can see that you want it off, so do the boys. But you can't remove it alone and be punished like them.

James: *gestures to the gag and points up there to where he saw Logan walking by and shrugged his shoulders*

Jay: Oh I like charades.

Kai: But you suck at them like at the Underworld.

Jay: Only because I didn't have my voice. I was glad to shout out Tornado of Creation to save us on time.

Alex: So what is he saying?

Jay: James was asking on how the boys got theirs cursed. Basically they refused to follow her and remove their gags to pout. The witch got mad and curse theirs and took them to The Room. We don't know what it does, but they looked terrified after it. *shouting* How much more you guys?!

Lucas: Last one. You're finished.

Alex, Kai, Jay and James: *stop pushing and sigh in relief and head upstairs*

Jay: You know it's your turn next time if we don't escape soon, right?

Cole: Yea we know. Let's just get this back to the girls. *lifts the large sack of flour and headed for the kitchen*

Kai: What's next on the list?

Zane: The boys took care of the eggs and are feeding the animals now. Next half of us have to tend the garden and the other half in the wheat field.

Jay: Oh I was just there.

Kai: Quit your whining, Jay. We all hate doing this, including the boys, but it has to be done. I don't mind the chores on the Bounty, but this stupid.

Lucas: We're ninjas, not slaves. We should fight back.

Alex: Unless you want to end up like the boys. I say we continue to act this up and when the time is right, we make our escape.

Zane: I agree with Alex here. If we continue this charade, she'll gain our trust and we can make a plan on escaping without encountering our weaknesses. But who knows how long it'll be.

***L****ater, when the last shades of gold have faded in the sky***

Pam: Come inside my pets! The day is done!

Guys and Boys: *walk in from outside, covered in dirt and grime*

Girls: *walk in from the kitchens*

Pam: Good job little pets. Now, it's time for you to get some rest. Boys, come here now.

Boys: *step forward and feel Pam quickly remove their gags*

Pam: And my newest little puppy... *repeats what she told Mel earlier about the gag, than removes James* Good. Now before I send you to bed, here are your to-do lists for tomorrow. *hands one to Cole and the other to Dawn* Now off you scoot to your room. Your mama needs some rest little pets.

All: *glare at the back of her head as she leaves the room*

Dawn: Come on, guys. Mel was kind enough to throw together some tack bread so that we won't have to go with out food like last night. Let's go to our room.

All: *follow Dawn through the kitchen, where they all grab a piece of the hard, yeastless bread and continue out the kitchen and down the hall to a small door. All walk inside to see a medium sized room, with some ratty blankets and four poorly stuffed pillows*

James: This is our room?

Jamie: Let's be grateful we don't have to sleep outside, James.

Lloyd: Melody! Thank you for trying to stand up for me earlier.

Mel: *smiles faintly* It's the least I could do, Pipsqueak. Give me a hug, she can't stop us here.

Lloyd: *practically knocks Melody over jumping into her arms, shuddering with sobs*

Mel: *rubs his back slowly* Hey baby, I know, I know. Shh, shh. Dry your eyes, it'll be okay.

Lloyd: *sniffles and snuggles deeper into Melody*

Mel: There we go. Now, sweetie, what happened? You're not the Lloyd I know and remember.

Lloyd: *shakes his head*

Alex: Logan, please, if you tell us, we can help you.

Logan: *looks away*

Becc: Folan, come on, wolf pup. I don't want you hurt any more than you already are.

Folan: *trembles and mumbles, almost to himself* It's just t-to scary.

Mel: What's too scary?

Lloyd: T-*shakes uncontrollably* The R-room...

Lucas: What happened? *pulls his cousin into his arms* You can tell us. We'll help you.

Lloyd: *snuggled into his cousin's shoulder held him tightly*

Cole: *walks over to Falon* What happened, wolf pup? Did you she put the Summerstone on you?

Falon: *shakes his head*

Becc: Was it snakes?

Falon: *nods head slightly and still trembled*

Cole: Did she throw snakes on you or something?

Falon: *starts to cry and wheeze a little*

Becc: Oh dear. *pulls out his inhaler and shook it* Here Wolfie. *hands it to him* So what did she do?

Falon: *takes a deep breath after inhaling the mist and exhaled and repeated again* She-she... Scared me.

Jamie: Logan?

Logan: The Room was scaring. She made us see our fears and... And... *shutters and pulled Alex and Jamie closer to cry*

Lucas: Lloyd? We're here and not in there. What else happened?

Lloyd: You were gone and dead in there. And I couldn't hear your flute. You always played it when I had nightmares and you weren't there to play it. My nightmares were there and couldn't go away.

Zane: Based on their answers, The Room must have some contraption that makes the boy's nightmares and fears come true. Like they were in the dream itself.

James: Poor boys.

Mel: *pulls Lloyd back to her and softly stroked his hair and back* It's alright, Pipsqueak. I'm here now to comfort you.

Lloyd: Th-thank you M-Mel. *has a raspy breath as he cried*

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**James: Not all of our stories can be action or funny or adventurous. Sometimes we need some that are sad, tragedy. And that's what we've done.**

**Mel: Yep. A bit of a downer, but this is the randomness we came up with. Hope you all enjoyed it and come back next time! :) oh and thanks to KaitouKiwi for being our only reviewer! You rock sis!**


	3. Pranks for Nothing

**Summary: What happens when three troublesome boys decide to prank everyone on the Destiny's Bounty? Shall the others find out who did what or not?**

**Rating: K plus**

**James: Well it's time for another random update. And this time it's an April's Fool Day prank. Sorry if it's late, but my twin and I were a bit busy over the weekend to have this up late. Right, Mel. But now the story. Three boys, Lloyd, Logan, and Falon, love to be rambunctious and pull pranks on everyone. Right Mel?**

**Mel: yes. And believe me when I say that it gets just a little crazy when it happens. So take a look at pranks for nothing and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Lloyd: *opens his eyes to yawn and wake up. He looks around the room he shared with Logan, Folan, and Korinna and noticed them still asleep. He looked at the calendar to smirk as it was his favorite day. April fools day. He climbs out his bed and quietly tiptoed over to Folan and Logan's bunk while trying to not disturb Korinna on the other side of the paper wall to separate her from the boys. When he got to Folan's bed, he shook his shoulder to wake the young boy up*

Folan: *stirs in his sleep* Wha? *but quickly had a hand over his mouth* Mmph!

Lloyd: *whispering* Folan, shh! We don't want Korinna to wake up and ruin this remember.

Folan: *nods and felt the hand off his mouth* I'll get Logan. *sees Lloyd nod to walk away and climbed up to the top bunk and shook his shoulder* Wake up, big brother.

Logan: *stirs in his sleep and threw the pillow over his head*

Folan: Fine. I'll paint your nails then if you don't get up.

Logan: *eyes shot open and sat up quickly to look at his eyes* You wouldn't dare.

Folan: Good now that up. Lloyd wants to meet in the bathroom for the meeting. *hops down and headed for the bathroom*

Logan: *stretches his arms* I'm coming. *hops down and followed him and locked the door behind him* So we got everything?

Lloyd: Yep. *pulls out a large box of items* Honey, tape, feathers, makeup I swiped from Nya, cherry kool-aid...

Folan: Kool-aid?

Lloyd: Oh trust me this will be funny for the showers. Let's see here... Oh yes our powers, tools to mess with Jay's stuff, spices, and glitter, and hair dye.

Logan: You think they'll get us back?

Lloyd: Doubt it. They'll probably think it's another rumor spread like last time. You ready? *holds his hand in the center*

Logan and Folan: *nod and placed their hands on top*

Boys: Boys rule and shall not be tricked. *raise them up*

Logan: So who's doing what?

Lloyd: Lets each take one to begin with than meet back here.

Folan: Oo! Let me do the kool-aid one! Please?

Lloyd: Sure. *hands him the container* Now what you do is screw off the shower head, pour the powder in, and then screw it back on. Do it in the guys shower.

Folan: Got it. What will you do, Logan?

Logan: Hm... Give me the honey and feathers. I'm going for Nya.

Lloyd: Oo, good one. I'm gonna...

Folan: Wait! I dare you to take the hair dye and dye Korinna's hair blue!

Lloyd: *gasp* Fine. I'll do it. *grabs the hair dye* Meet back here when we're done.

Boys: *nod and slip out the door*

***with Folan***

Folan: *slips into the guys bathroom and snickers quietly* Let's do this. *carefully unscrewed the shower head. Opens the container of cherry kool-aid and pours it into the shower head. Then carefully screws the head back onto the pipe and sneaks into the guys room* _And now to plant the evidence... _*sets the empty container under Kai's clothes pile, so it sticks out enough to be noticed. Then leaves the room and heads back to the bathroom*

***with Logan***

Logan: *quietly opens the door to make sure it doesn't squeak and looked at the sleeping girls* Time for stealth to take hold. *tiptoes over to Nya's bed looks around to find something to hold the feathers up while he puts the honey on her. Spots a cardboard box and smirks* Perfect. *grabs the box to find some string inside and kept smirking. He dumped the feathers in and brought it back to Nya's bed. He carefully ties the string around the box to have it hanging above her and quietly unscrewed the honey and stopped to hear something*

Nya: *groans in her sleep and turn her back on him*

Logan: *sighed in relief and tied some more string around the bottle to make it like it'll pour on her after he tied a the ends to her fingers* Now to leave a trail. *picks up a feather and tore it into pieces and left a trail to reach Becc's bed* Perfect. *then leaves the room and headed back to their base camp* She'll be surprised when the honey pours on her. That'll teach her to what she done to me and the others.

***with Lloyd***

Lloyd: *tiptoes into Korinna's half of the room and over to her bed carefully takes out the bottle of hair dye* _I hope this works..._ *pours the blue coloring over Korinna's long hair, watching it seep in, adds more to make it a brighter effect. Closes the bottle and starts to tiptoe away. Stops when he hears a sound*

Korinna: Huh? Wha's goin on?

Lloyd: _Uh oh..._ *whispers* It's okay, Korinna. I just had to use the bathroom and walked into the wrong side of the room.

Korinna: O-*yawn*kay... *rolls over and drifts back to sleep, snoring softly*

Lloyd: *quickly gets out of the room and heads to the girls room, dribbling hair dye along the hall, into the room, and over to Dawn's bed* There. *rushes back to the bathroom* Whew! That was close!

Folan: What was close?

Lloyd: Korinna woke up for a moment, but I fixed it and she's back asleep. I planted the evidence on Dawn.

Logan: Good she didn't wake up, we don't want to ruin this. I planted it on Becc.

Folan: I put the bottle in Kai's laundry.

Lloyd: Good. Hey, whoever pranks the twins, make sure you plant the evidence on each other. That will be funny.

Logan: Good one. Now, who's doing what on who?

Lloyd and Folan: *look at each other to shrug their shoulders*

Logan: Hmm... *looks at the makeup in the box and smirked* I'll do the makeup on James and plant it Melody. And one of us can put the glitter on Melody and plant it on James. Who'll be?

Lloyd: I'll do it. Folan?

Folan: Uh... *looks at the tools* IF I'm careful on Zane, I can mess around a little to make him goofy and plant them on Cole.

Logan: You want to blame your teacher?

Folan: Yea.

Lloyd: Alright to make this, one of us has to go in one at a time. Got it?

Boys: *nod*

Lloyd: Alright. Logan you go first while I get Mel. Folan, once I plant the glitter on James, you roll in.

Folan: Got it.

Boys: *quietly tiptoe out if their room to spilt up*

***with Logan***

Logan: *walks in quietly and walked over to James' bed* Alright let's see here. *opens the makeup bag to fish out some eye shadow and gently applied it on his eyes. Snickers a little and rubbed a little blush on his cheeks and added lipstick to his lips* Perfect. *quietly leaves the room, but stopped to see Kai* Not only Mel would get blame on this, Kai must at least be angry at his girlfriend. *walks over to apply the makeup on his face and pulled his spiky hair to tied them into pigtails* Perfect. *tiptoes out of the room and walked back into the girls room and placed the bag near Melody's necklace and left the room to head back to the bathroom* Oh this is gonna be a riot.

Lloyd: I'm going in. *walks out and quietly enters the girls room walks over to Mel's bed and opens the glitter bottle* _This is gonna be great!_ *pours the glitter in Melody's hair, on her pjs, all over her bed, on her arms, and legs. Stops and thinks for a moment, then opens Mel's dresser drawer and poured the glitter all over Mel's clothes. Dumps some onto Mel's necklace as well. Also, sees the rigging Logan did to Nya and takes some more string he found and a bucket and emptied some of the glitter into it, fixing it over Mel so when she stands up from bed, gets the glitter dumped on her* _This is PERFECT!_ *tiptoes out, leaving a trail of glitter down the hall and into the guys room, all the way over to James' bed. Sprinkles a little on James' hands to make it look like he did it, then sets the bottle next to James' vambraces on the nightstand, then goes back to the bathroom* Alright Folan, take it away.

Folan: Right. *walks in next and tiptoed to Zane's bed and carefully lifted his shirt up and opened his panel without disturbing him* Hope he doesn't have like some robot alarm system. *looks at the wires and gears and switches and tapped his chin to think* Uh... *flips one of the switches and nothing happened* Okay that was his pain switch so now let's try...this one. *flips the second switch labeled falcon connection* Now let's see what this gear does. *takes the screwdriver and unscrewed the gear from near his arm and one from his leg* Hope this isn't destroying any of the other things in him. *closes the panel and pulled his shirt back down before he turned to sleep* That was close. *tiptoes to Cole's bed and placed the screwdriver and gears on the nightstand near his teacher's bed and headed for the door, but stopped as someone was stirring*

Lucas: Folan, wha*yawn*t are you doing?

Folan: Uh...I wanted to get a drink of water, but someone was in our bathroom already so I came here to get one.

Lucas: Alright. Go back to sleep. *yawns and laid back down*

Folan: *leaves the room to sigh* That was too close. *and headed back to the others*

***In the bathroom***

Logan: So what now?

Lloyd: It's Dawn's turn to make breakfast... So lets put spices in the things she needs. I heard her say something about pancakes.

Folan: I'll do that one and blame it on... Zane.

Logan: Okay... Oo, I've got a good one to pull on Alex... The old wrap-clear-tape-around-your-victim's-legs-in-bed-s o-they-can't-get-out-trick. Then I'll put the role of tape on Lucas' bed post.

Lloyd: Good one. I'm going to take this plastic wrap and wrap Becc's bed who it around the bed posts so she can't get out and blame it on Jay.

Logan: Nice one. I'll do Alex while you get Becc, then I'll leave and let you plant the empty wrap role and then Folan can plant the spice jars.

Folan: Sounds good, let's go.

Boys: *slip out to prank their victims*

***with Lloyd***

Lloyd: *tiptoes over to Becc and takes out the plastic wrap. Slowly starts by attaching the end to one bedpost, then wraps it around and across to the other and wraps it, moving upward as he goes. Once he finishes, he does the sides and starts tiptoeing away, leaving bits of plastic behind him*

***with Logan***

Logan: *opens the door to look for Alex's bed and spotted him underneath Lucas* Perfect. *walks over with the roll and tied Alex's legs together and then the bed. He took the roll and placed it underneath Lucas' pillow without disturbing him* Now we wait. Lloyd and Falon better hurry up. The alarm is gonna go off. *heads out of the room*

***with Folan***

Folan: *tiptoes into the kitchen with the spices in hand* Now lets see... *pours the sugar out of the sugar bowl and into a container, then fills the bowl with the salt from the salt box. Then pours the sugar in the salt box. Opens the flour canister, happy to see it's almost gone so he won't ruin too much flour, pours in some cream of tartar, baking soda, baking powder, and powdered sugar and mixes it so it all looks the same* Good. Now... *finds the almost empty bottle of oil and sprinkles in a little garlic and celery salt, swishing it til it's dissolved.* I think that's good enough... *grabs the spice jars and tiptoes away to plant the evidence. Tiptoes down the hall and sees Lloyd come out of the guys room and nods to him, entering himself. Plants the spice jars in amongst Zane's things and sneaks out and back to the bathroom* Done. Now what?

Logan: *shuffles through the box* Let's see here. *shuffles more till he spotted something interesting and pulled it out* What is this, Lloyd?

Lloyd: Be careful with that!

Falon: Why? Is it a bomb!?

Lloyd: No. It's my own creation of itching powder. I only used it once at my old school and need to be careful with it. If you drop it, the powder will spread and we'll have bad rashes.

Logan: Alright. I think I found my target with this then.

Falon: *looks into the box and found the shaving cream* Perfect. I call miss Jamie.

Lloyd: Alright. I'm gonna go to the kitchen to grab some ice and rig it to dump it on Iris. *sees the plastic spiders* And may even had a little fear to it. *picks them up* Let's go.

***with Logan***

Logan: *walks into the guys room and looked for Jay's dresser and found it. He carefully opened it and poured the powder on the blue suits and masks* Perfect. Now to plant it on Korinna. *walks back to his shared room and into Korinna's side and placed the used bag on her doll* Now to leave the scene. *walks away and into the bathroom*

***with Lloyd***

Lloyd: *walks into the kitchen and takes out some ice, filling a bucket to the brim with it then pours the plastic spiders in and starts walking out. On his way past the counter, he notices a pot of Cole's untouched chili and had an idea. Quickly finds Folan and pulls him aside and whispers* Folan! Save the shaving cream for someone else! I've got a better idea!

Folan: *whispers* What?

Lloyd: *whispers* It's Jamie's turn to shower first in the morning. I want you to rig a bucket of Cole's chili to the shower so when she goes to turn it on, it'll dump on her. Sound good?

Folan: *whispers* That sounds great! I'll go do that with the chili me and Cole couldn't finish last night!

Lloyd: *whispers* Perfect. I'm going to to take care of Iris. Or should I say Ice-ris! *tiptoes away to the girls room. Enters, takes out some string and quickly rigs up the bucket of ice and spiders so when Iris gets up, it'll dump all over her* _This is gonna be great._ *slips out and heads back to the 'base'*

***with Falon***

Falon: *walks into the kitchen and found the pot of chili on the island counter stove* This gonna be funny. *picks the pot up and carefully walked back to the girl's room and into their bathroom. He looked around for the string Lloyd used on Iris, found it, and went back to the bathroom* So how am I gonna do this? *throws some string over the beams above the shower and tied the ends to the handles and lifted it up to be above the shower head. He tied some more string to rig the pot to dump it on the victim and tied the string to the faucet to make it dump later* Now to hide the evidence. *takes the lid and walked over to the guy's room and placed it in Alex's bed* Perfect. *walks out of the room and head back to 'base'*

***In the bathroom***

Logan: Alright, who's left?

Lloyd: The only one is Cole.

Folan: Oh! Let me do it! Let me do it!

Logan: Sure little bro. Whatcha gonna do?

Folan: How about the jelly prank? It's funny!

Lloyd: What's that?

Folan: You spread a bunch of jelly all over the floor next to your victim's bed and when they go to stand up, they slip and fall into the sticky mess!

Logan: That's perfect. While you do that, me and Lloyd will come up with our escape blame plan.

Folan: *grabs jar of jelly and spoon* Got it. I'll be back! *slips out and tiptoes down the hall to the guys room. Sneaks in and over to Cole's bed. Opens the jelly and spoons some out onto the floor, spreading it everywhere, being generous. Then quietly sneaks away, leaving a small trail of jelly to the girls room, where he creeps over to Nya's bed and leaves the jelly jar and spoon under the edge of the bed, then sneaks back to the bathroom* So how are we going to keep the blame off of us?

Lloyd: Simple. *reaches into the box and pulled out markers* We write on each other. Everyone will be pranked while we sacrifice ourselves to make like we were victims too.

Falon: Who would be blamed then?

Lloyd: No one because they'll be busy arguing with each other. Now who's doing who?

Logan: How about we do it counterclockwise? I'll do Falon. He'll do you. And you do me.

Lloyd: Alright. Pick your color, Logan. Any color.

Logan: *grabs the black and blue markers and drew swirls and circles on Falon's face*

Falon: Are these washable?

Lloyd: Yep. Your turn.

Falon: *picks the red marker and drew lines on Lloyd's face and hands* Done.

Lloyd: My turn. *picks the orange and purple marker and drew shapes on Logan's face* Perfect. *drops them in the box and threw it under the sink* Now we got half an hour left before they wake up. Let's get the last minutes of sleep and watch the arguments happen.

Boys: *nod and left the bathroom and climbed into their beds and slowly drifted into a light sleep state with a small smirk on their face*

***about twenty-five minutes later, with Lucas***

Lucas: *hears a small beeping and groans, opening his eyes. Reaches and shuts off the tiny alarm clock and gets out of bed and heads for the shower. Quickly gets in and turns on the faucet, waiting for the water to wake him up a little. Lets out a surprised shout when he sees the water* Ah! Why is there blood coming out of the shower!?

***at the same time with Jamie***

Jamie: *wakes up to the alarm and shuts it off, jumping out of bed and heads to the shower. Gets in and turns on the faucet. But instead of water, she feels something gross, slimy, and textured all over her and lets out a scream* WHO PUT COLE'S NASTY CHILLI IN THE SHOWER!?

***with the guys***

Cole: *wakes up to the shout and quickly climbed out of bed and felt his feet slip and hit the floor hard* Ugh gross! I'm covered in jelly! Who even put this here?

Jay: *wakes up at the same time to run to his dresser and spun into his miniature tornado to be in the action. His eyes grew wide and ripped his mask off to itch his face and body* I can't stop itching!

Alex: *hears Jay screaming and tried to get out of bed and noticed that he couldn't* What the!? I'm tied to my bed!

Zane: *wakes up to hear the commotion and banged his head to the bed above and didn't feel any pain* My pain switch must've flicked itself off again. *reaches to open his chest panel, but see his arm sparking and quickly slapped himself across the face* That was odd. *climbs out of bed, but then kicked a hole in the wall* Something is not right here.

Kai: *wakes to groan* Will you guys shut up? I'm sleeping here.

James: Same!

Cole: You think sleep is perfect right now. Look at this!

Kai: *opens his eyes to see Cole covered in grape jelly, Jay itching like a lunatic, Alex trying to get out of bed, Zane glitching, and Lucas running out of bathroom with his towel on and covered in red liquid* What the? *begins laughing at them* Oh that's funny.

Alex: Funny. I can say the same to you too, Kaile.

Kai: What? *feels his cheek to feel some powder and felt his hair wasn't spiky. Jumps out of his bed and ran into the bathroom to look at the mirror* What the heck!?

James: What now? *climbs out of bed to see everyone like that and see himself in the mirror* What the heck is right. Who would do this?

***in the girls room***

Iris: *wakes up from the scream and jumped out if bed to see what's wrong only to suddenly feel something cold and wet on her head* Ah! Spiders and ice!

Nya: *wakes up at the same time and gets up, only to have honey poured onto her and feathers fall on top* Gross! It's sticky!

Becc: *hears Nya's yell and tries to climb out of bed to find she can't* What the heck?! Why can't I get out of bed! *tries the back and front and still can't get out*

Mel: *wakes up from the noise* What's wrong? *sees the feathers and goo on Nya. A wet, shivering Iris covered in spiders. Becc, banging on the air around her bed. Jamie, with a towel covered in Cole's chilli, and Dawn waking up*

Dawn: This is too good!

Mel: You got that right!

Becc: Ha! You should see yourself Mel-o-glitter!

Mel: What!? *runs to the mirror and screams* I'm covered in glitter! It's everywhere!

Dawn: Well... I'm going to go start breakfast... *walks out and to the kitchen, quickly throwing together all the ingredients. Dips her finger in the pancake batter to test it and throws up on the floor* Gross! What happened!? *runs back to the girls room and into the bathroom and pukes again* Who would do this!?

***with the kids***

Korinna: *wakes up to yawn and looked at her doll* Morning Reina. *notices a bag on her doll and shrugged her shoulders* I'll be right back. *walks into the bathroom to jump into the shower quick and let the water wake her up. She quickly dried herself off and spun into her suit and went to the sink to brush her teeth. When she finished, she looked up at the mirror to fix her hair and stopped* Wh-what? *looks at her hair to noticed it wasn't black anymore, but blue and screams*

***outside the bathroom***

Boys: *hear the scream to snicker and climbed out of their beds and walked to the bathroom*

Lloyd: *calms down and began acting* Korinna, are you alright?

Korinna: *opens the door to show them that she's not alright* Does it look like I am?

Falon: What happened?

Korinna: I don't know. I could ask the same to you, wolf breath. Look at you.

Falon: *looks at his hands and looked at the mirror in the bathroom* What? I've been drawn on.

Logan: You're not the only one, little bro. Me and Lloyd too.

Falon: *looks at them to gasp* Who would do this?

Korinna: I don't know, but I'm gotta show this to Rissy. *and left the room*

Boys: *once the door was closed, they began laughing and high fived each other*

***in the girls room***

Iris: I'm so cold!

Mel: We'll all be okay... I hope.

All: *turn as Korinna runs it*

Korinna: Rissy! Look what happened! My pretty hair! It's BLUE!

Iris: Oh Korinna...

Becc: Okay seriously! Who would do this!

Nya: I don't know! But this is disgus- wait! There's a trail of feathers! *follows them with her eyes and they lead right over to Becc* Becc! You did this! Why!?

Becc: Me!? No way! I would never do that!

Nya: The feathers clearly lead to you!

Mel: Hey look! There's a trail of glitter!

Iris: And one of spiders!

Becc: *finally breaks the plastic with an arrow head* This is looking pretty suspicious. Lets figure this out, ladies.

***with the guys at the same time***

Lucas: I'm like covered in blood, but it smells like cherry almost. I think it's kool-aid.

Kai: Who would do that to you?

Lucas: *shrugs his shoulders and scanned around the room until he spotted something under Kai's clothes. He walked over to it and pulled out the container* It was you. You did this.

Kai: What? No way I would do that! You can't prove that!

Lucas: It clearly states that you did it, Kai. The kool-aid container was under your clothes.

Alex: You think that's the case then. *slices himself free with one of his kamas and stood up* What about the rest of us? *notices the roll on Lucas' bed and glared at him* Never mind. It was you that tied me to my bed.

Lucas: I would never do it.

Jay: Oh please. You're the one with stealth. Whose to say that you did all of this and blame yourself.

Lucas: Think about it, Jay. Why would I do this?

Zane: I'm not quite sure then. *slaps himself again to grab his arm to stop it* I can't seem to find my gears to stop it. *looks around to find them on Cole's nightstand* You.

Cole: Hold it there, Frosty. There is no way I would touch your circuits if I'm not a mechanic. If all else that would, it'll be Jay.

Jay: Hey I'm itching here. There's no way.

James: What about me and Kai? We have makeup on and we don't know why. *notices a trail of jelly that lead from Cole's bed and to the door* But I have some suspicion on where then. Let's go pay the girls a visit.

Guys: *followed James out of their room to the girls*

***in the hall***

All: *meet up, looking angry*

Dawn: What are you doing?!

Lucas: I could say the same to you.

Mel: We're following a trail of evidence!

James: Well so are we!

Becc: Well ours leads to your room!

Cole: And ours to yours!

Iris: we're going to see who did this to us!

Zane: *smacks himself* That's what we're doing.

Nya: Well then if you don't think you did this, you wouldn't mid us checking your room?

Jay: Not if you don't mind us checking yours.

Guys and girls: *glare at each other and walk into each other's rooms*

***about ten minutes later***

All: *standing in the hall arguing with each other, each holding a piece of evidence against another*

Mel: WAIT!

All: *stop arguing and look at her*

Mel: We're all mad at each other. *glares at James* But I say we get everything and ourselves cleaned up. Then we can decide who's done what.

All: *grumble a little and glare at each other, but agree and go off to start cleaning up*

***about a half hour later, with Korinna***

Korinna: *sighs and looks at her hair* _I wonder if there's something I could use to get rid of this dye faster... Lets check the bathroom..._ *walks in and starts looking around. Finds nothing and decides to check under the sink. Digs around and spots a box labled 'prank supplies' in Lloyd's handwriting. Lets out a scream* THEY DIDN'T! BOYS!

***with the boys in the forest***

Boys: *laughing that their plans worked and everyone is at each other's throats*

Lloyd: *laughs* Oh man. *gasps* This is awesome! *gasps to laugh again* They all fell for them! And didn't know it was us.

Logan: I know right. *washes his face from the river with a rag to clean the marker off* They'll never expect a thing.

Falon: *rides on his slowly grown dragon named Gaelic as it was the size of a full grown dog that can support his weight* You think they'll find out it's us?

Lloyd: Doubt it. *plucks an apple from the tree* They're busy at everyone accusing each other's throats so they'll never expect it to be us. *tosses him the apple to feed Gaelic*

Logan: Just relax. We'll swoop in to be like them. Angry at each other and we'll get away with it.

Falon: *smiles* Alright. *breaks the apple in half and fed it to his dragon*

***with everyone else***

Jay: Really? They did this?

Korinna: Does this box say otherwise. The boys did this to us.

Kai: It's like the rumor spread all over again. The boys are making us blame each other. Where are they?

Dawn: They're not on the ship. They're probably in the woods laughing their heads off. What do we do now?

James: *thinks for a moment* I know. We get revenge on them. I know the perfect plan and it's involve all of us.

Lucas: How?

James: The Art of Revenge.

***about ten minutes later***

James: So we all know what part we have?

All: *nod*

James: But first we need the boys unconscious. Korinna, Dawn, Lucas, you think you can handle that?

Korinna: Oh ya. *eyes glint dangerously* First step in my revenge. Lets go entangle some prey. *smiles and skips out with Dawn and Lucas following*

***with the boys***

Lloyd: Did you see Korinna!? She was in hysterics! 'Look at my poor hair!'

Folan: And the way we pretended to be sorry, it made it perfect!

Logan: I bet you're glad we dared you to do this one, huh, Lloyd.

Lloyd: Oh yeah.

***in the trees with Korinna, Lucas, and Dawn***

Korinna: *burning with anger*_ So it's Lloyd who did this! Oh he's so mine!_

Dawn: *sees Korinna's expression and knows she's going for Lloyd and nods. Looks over and Lucas and signals 'wolf'.*

Lucas: *nods, but gestures 'dragon?'*

Dawn: *thinks for a moment, than signals back that she knows what to do. Thinks, trying to connect to Gaelic* Gaelic... Can you here me?

Gaelic: Yes? You're my momma's rider right? The nature child?

Dawn: _Yes dear. Just call me Dawn._

Gaelic: Okay. Do you need something?

Dawn: _Yes. You see, Folan, your rider and the other boys pulled pranks on everyone. You know what a prank is, right?_

Gaelic: Yes. It's like a joke, right?

Dawn: Yep. So me, Primrose's rider, and your daddy's rider need to bring the boys back to the others.

Gaelic: You're not going to hurt him, are you?

Dawn: No. Only teach them a lesson. So I need you to stay out of the way, okay?

Gaelic: I can do that. Besides, I have to go back to the cave anyways. It's my turn to clean the nest...

Dawn: Alright, thanks sweetie.

Gaelic: You're welcome momma's rider. *nuzzles Folan, then walks back to the cave*

Lucas: *signals 'nice job. Now?'*

Dawn: *holds up three fingers and slowly ticks them down*

Korinna: *once the last one was down, jumps out of the tree at Lloyd, calling thick vines from around her to hold him tight and gag him, while Dawn gets the other boys* This is what you get for touching. My. HAIR! *holds his head still and breaks a Knockout Leaf over his nose, watching as he passes out* Done.

Dawn: *unwinds the two unconscious boys* Alright. Let's get them back to the Bounty. Korinna, carry Folan. He's smaller. I'll get Lloyd if you'll get Logan, Lucas.

Lucas: Sure.

All: *pick up the boys and run back to the Bounty*

***half and hour later, with the boys***

Lloyd: *wakes up to see himself in a darkroom and felt his head swimming with pain and tried to reach for it, but couldn't move it* What the? *looks down to see his arms and legs were strapped down and so was his waist and chest and he didn't have his shirt on* What's going on here?

?: Everything is alright, Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

Lloyd: *sees a silver body man walking in and gulped* How do you know my name? Where are my friends?

?: Look for youself.

Lloyd: *sees the light shine brightly on him and saw two more silver men walking in with an unconscious Logan and Falon and strapped them to the tables next to him* You're an alien aren't you?

?: I am. You see my race is sent to explore the galaxy to study the human race and we are in our subject of human behavior. Such as these things called jokes.

Lloyd: *hears a groan to his right* Logan? *hears one to the left* Falon?

Logan: *wakes up* Lloyd, what's going on?

Lloyd: I don't know.

Falon: *wakes up* Where are we? *looks down to see he had no shirt on* And where's my shirt?

?: All will be explained soon, Falon Gregory Bond. We have taken you to our ship as we'll about to experiment on you three.

Logan: Experiment!?

?: Yes Logan Samuel Cooper. You three are perfect for our experimentation. And we would like to see closer on how these things make humans amused.

Lloyd: H-how?

?: You shall see. Avura. *sees a smaller silver body person walk up to him* Prepare our subjects.

Avura: *nods and walks up to the frighten boys* This shall be...fun. *traces a finger across Lloyd's head to have dotted lines appear and traced and an X across his shirtless chest. Walks over and does the same to Falon and Logan* They are ready. *and walked away*

?: Good. *presses a button to have three things lower from the ceiling and over the boys* This shall be quick and you won't feel a thing. *sees the boys' frightened face as they struggled to escape and pressed the button*

Boys: *scream as they felt something hit their chest and face and slowly stopped as nothing was happening to them* Huh?

Lloyd: *looks down at his body to be covered in white fluff* Shaving cream?

Falon: *looks at his chest* Slime?

Logan: Honey?

Lloyd: Wait a minute.

Boys: *watch the room shift and materialize to be the basement of the Bounty while still being tied to the spare beds and looked at the silver man as he disappeared to reveal James with his arms crossed* James?

James: And that's how you do a revenge prank. *and everyone else came out of hiding and were laughing their heads off while Mel held a video camera*

Falon: This wasn't real?

Dawn: Of course not, wolf pup.

Logan: But it looked so real. How?

Lucas: You should know how, Logan. I'm your teacher and you should know what I can do with my powers.

Lloyd: But why?

Zane: You should know why.

Becc: You know why we did this, Falon?

Falon: Uh... Because if we pull pranks, it'll give people the right to return.

Iris: And it's also a lesson.

Boys: Huh?

Jamie: You see boys, it's alright to pull a couple pranks, just not on all of us.

Logan: But who were the other silver men if James was one of them?

Kai: Me and Cole. And Korinna was the smallest one.

Korinna: That's what you get for dying my hair blue.

Falon: But how did those laser things fire on us if it's all fake.

Zane: Iris, Nya, and I were on those beams and waited for the moment to dump them on you.

Dawn: Now we hope you boys have learned a lesson on not to pull pranks on all of us and not blame someone else as a scapegoat.

Boys: *look at each other and nodded*

Mel: Good.

Lloyd: Now that's over with, can you untie us now?

Alex: What do you say guys? Should we let them off the hook?

Jay: How about we leave them tied up and gag them with Cole's socks and leave them here for the rest of the day so they don't prank again. *and pulled out three black socks from his pockets*

Boys: *gulp about having Cole's dirty socks in their mouths* No!

Nya: We can do that. And even tickle them till they wet themselves.

Boys: No!

Lucas: Nah let's let them go. *walks over to Lloyd and unbuckled the straps off his limbs*

Cole: *walks over to Falon and untied him while Alex untied Logan* Now get cleaned up boys.

Boys: Yes Cole. *and ran upstairs to clean themselves up*

***with Korinna***

Korinna: *walks out of her's and the boy's bathroom* _Done. Now to find the boys... _*opens the door to almost crash into Lloyd*

Lloyd: Oops. Sorry Korinna.

Korinna: Oh hey, I was just coming to look for you. Miss Mel suggested to me that you each use one of the showers to make clean up faster so you don't have to sit around being dirty.

Folan: That's a good idea. Thanks for telling us, Korinna.

Korinna: You're welcome! We'll all be in the game room when you're done. *walks off, leaving the boys to get into the shower*

***about twenty minutes later, with Folan***

Folan: *climbs out of the shower and quickly spinjitzues into his suit. Grabs a towel and gently starts drying his hair. Then tosses the towel in the hamper and looks in the mirror to yell in surprise* Korinna!

***with Lloyd at the same time***

Lloyd: *gets out and spins into his suit. Lifts his hands to remove the excess water from his hair. Looks to see if it's dry and yells angrily* What!? No way!

***with Logan at the same time***

Logan: *steps out and spinjitzues into his ninja suit. Squeezes his hair to let out the excess water and glances at the mirror to shout* Hey!

***in the game room at the same time***

All: *hear the yells from the boys and look at Korinna*

Dawn: Korinna, what did you do?

Korinna: Oh, nothing much. Just a little-

All: *turn to see the boys thunder in, looking angered*

Korinna: Revenge.

Logan: Korinna! You tricked me! My blonde hair is now electric purple!

Folan: Mines yellow! I look like a lemon head without my black hair!

Lloyd: At least yours isn't PINK!

All but boys: *laugh uncontrollably at the boys' hair*

Lucas: Nice one, Korinna.

Iris: Usually I'd reprimand you Rinna, but the boys had this one coming.

Korinna: *taps Logan's nose, ruffles Folan's hair and kisses Lloyd's cheek* Mess with my hair, I mess with yours. *walks off to her room, leaving three dumbstruck boys and the others laughing at them*

* * *

**James: And this is what happens when you prank on one another. Revenge is a best dish served cold. Am I right, Mel?**

**Mel: not only served cold, but revenge is sweet as well! (See my profile) so we hope you enjoyed the story and come back next time! Oh and send in ideas on how I can torture James in our other story! I need ideas! see you next time and God bless! :)**


	4. Skol Packers!

**Summary: A couple years ago, Melody and James each have a different favorite football team, Green Bay Packers and Minnesota Vikings, to have a huge sibling rivalry between them when both teams play against each other. Until one game when each team plays against each other, the rivalry begins again, but can they settle their differences in the end?**

**Rating: K**

**Mel: Well here's our newest random update! In some ways, this is a possible situation. If you haven't guessed by James' pen name, he is, a Cheese-head. And I am a proud Minnesota girl and a Vikings fan. So what happens when the two of us, opposites on in the football world, watch a game together? Read to find out!**

**James: Call me a Cheese-head all you want, Mel. I'm a proud Packers fan and I don't care what you call me. So yea, what does happen when the two of us watch our favorite team on TV? Read to find out. **

* * *

***with everyone in our world in James and Melody's TV room***

Cole: So how much longer til the game's on?

James: Not long, only about twenty minutes.

Dawn: Okay, can someone please explain the point of this... Football to me again?

Lucas: *sigh* I've told you before, you want to get the ball to the other team's end zone to score.

Iris: We get that, but we don't get the point!

Mel: *walks in carrying two blankets, two pillows, and a GIANT bowl of popcorn* The point is to get together with people and enjoy watching a good sport.

James: It's about friends, family, and traditions. *grabs the two pillows and sets them against the couch armrest*

Jay: How do you know which team to cheer for? No one from your state is playing.

Mel: You pick a favorite team. Like mine is the Minnesota Vikings. Purple and yellow forever! *spreads out yellow and green blanket on the couch*

James: And my team is the Green Bay Packers from Wisconsin. Green and yellow and long time rivals of the Vikings. *sits down, leaning back on the green and yellow and purple and yellow pillows*

Lloyd: Oh. So how do you know which one you should root for if your favorite team isn't playing?

Mel: That's up to you. *sits down and leans back against her brother, throwing the yellow and purple blanket over them and pulling up the sides of the yellow and green one* I often cheer on the underdog if I don't have a favorite team playing.

James: *picks up an old cardboard sign with duct tape on it* Or you have another favorite team and cheer for them, or just enjoy the game.

Logan: *grabs a handful of popcorn* What are you two doing? I thought you said the Vikings, yellow and purple, are rivals of the Packers, yellow and green?

Falon: Shouldn't that mean you two sit far away from each other so you can face against each other. *steal some popcorn from Logan to receive a small noogie from him and a chuckle*

James: Well... Yes and No and...

Mel: They are. But this is a tradition of ours when we watch a game.

Zane: And how did this start? *looks at cardboard with messy handwriting reading 'Skol Packers'*

James: Oh wow... *looks at his sister* We must have been what, twelve? thirteen?

Mel: That sounds right. Well it all started when we had some family over and were watching a game. Me with my Vikings apparel and things, James with his Packers stuff...

***flashback***

James: Oh Melly? *grabs his Packers blanket and wraps his arms around twin in a bear hug with the blanket over her* Gotcha!

Mel: Ahhh! Pack attack! Help! Aunt Kris! James is Pack attacking me!

Kris: You're on your own for this one Mela-bell, the Vikings are winning!

Mel: Oh thanks! *squirms and slips out the bottom of the blanket* Ha! Take this! *tackles her brother with her giant Vikings pillow between them*

James: Ahh! Help! I'm being smothered here! Someone get this abomination off of me!

Mel: Say it! Say the Packers are a bunch of cheese heads and Vikings rule and I'll get off!

James: Never! Vikings will lose and Packers will dominate your team!

Mel: Fine! *pushes harder against the pillow and grabs her Vikings blanket, wrapping it over them* Skol Vikings!

James: Gah! So much Vikings! But I will not admit defeat to you! *looks for Packer blanket and tries to reach for it*

Mel: *kicks blanket and pillow away* Ha! Nice try! *pushes down harder* I claim this house as Vikings territory!

James: You can't claim the house! Plus I'm Packer territory so your Viking power won't contaminate me. *starts to buck and squirm and flipped himself over to prompt himself up with his arms*

Mel: Fine! *takes a deep breath and sings loudly and smacked her brother's arms to have him on his stomach* Skol Vikings, let's win this game,

Skol Vikings, honor your name,

Go get that first down,

Then get a touchdown.

Rock 'em . . . Sock 'em

Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Go Vikings, run up the score,

You'll hear us yell for more. . .

V-I-K-I-N-G-S

Skol, Vikings, let's go!

James: Ah that music is making my ears bleed! Even this Viking appeal is making me sick. *continues to squirm around*

Mel: Looks like I got you pinned for this match. The Vikings are the best.

James: Never! *finally squirms free and quickly snatched his Packers blanket and pillow and runs around the house and sneaks around the furniture until he was behind unsuspected twin* Surprise! *jumps at twin and tackled her with his Packers pillow and blanket* Packers Rule!

Mel: Ahhh! Never! *struggles under her brothers weight* Get off me ya great lump!

James: Nope! Not until you say Packers are awesome and Vikings are awful. And then I'll get off of you. But for now. *wraps blanket tightly around her* Gotcha!

Mel: Not if I can... Help... It... *struggles and throws her brother off* Ah ha! *grabs her blanket and dashes around and twists his arms around his back, tying them tightly together and pins him tightly to the floor* There!

James: Oh come on! Not fair! *struggles to buck his sister off* I call this foul play. *continues to thrash around*

Mel: Well I don't! I call this using your resources! I'll let you up as soon as you say 'IT' But until then, you make a great floor cushion Jimmy!

James: Then you're crazy. Vikings are a bunch losing barbarians and Packers are number one! And I am not a floor cushion. *bucks his twin off and began to run away* Help! I'm being attacked by a Viking wannabe!

Mel: I am not a wannabe! I am a Viking! *chases her twin around the house and into the kitchen where they crash into their mom* Oh h-hi mom...

Mom: Kids, what have I told you about rough housing inside the house? You're acting like you're eight year olds!

Mel: He started it! *points at James as he does the same thing with saying she started it*

Mom: Oh really now? And what was this argument about?

Mel: Um...

James: I was messing around with her saying that the Packers are better than Vikings and had fun by throwing my blanket over her to show her that Packers are way better. Then that kept going until she tied my hands behind me back just so she could prove her team is better. Honestly we aren't eight year olds, just having a little extreme sibling rivalry.

Mom: What am I gonna do with you two... One Vikings, one Packers. I can't choose a side, but you can't keep doing this!

Mel: Ah come on mom, it's all in good fun. It's not like we're hurting each other.

Mom: Maybe so, but accidents do happen. Fine, have your little Cheese verses Northmen fight, but either do it quietly and civilly, or go outside! No ridiculous arguments in my house and I will lock you both out.

Twins: Yes mom... *both walk back to the TV room*

Mel: Vikings are still better!

James: Shut up. Can you at least untie my wrists from your blanket?

Mel: Fine. But only if you say 'IT'! Or else I'm just gonna sit here with Aunt Kris and watch the Vikings win this game

James: Never in my life. Aunt Kris, tell Mel to untie me here.

Kris: Mela-bell if your twin isn't leaving you alone on it, just untie him or do something with him.

James: Not the answer I was hoping for.

Mel: Hm... Do something with him... I've got an idea, but you've got to trust me, Jimmy. I promise it won't hurt you or get us in trouble.

James: I don't like the sound of it. Uncle Dennis, can you help me here?

Dennis: Sorry James, game is intense right now.

James: Great.

Mel: Please James, I promise on that if I do anything against what I have said, I will say 'IT'.

James: Oh fine. What is it?

Mel: You'll have to wait and see. *grabs a towel from the table and gently ties it around James' eyes* Now let's see... *grabs the Vikings and Packers pillows and sets them up on the open couch. Takes the Packers blanket and lays it on the couch* Sit here, James. *gently pushes him so he's sitting, leaning back against the pillows on the armrest* just give me one more minute...

James: What are you doing, Melody? I don't like the look of this.

Mel: What the dark? It's not like you can even look at it yet...

James: It's not the dark. I'm feel like you're gonna tie me up with your Viking scarf so you can make fun of me for having Viking appeals on instead of Packers.

Mel: Oh hush up. *grabs the two cardboard pieces and some duct tape and tapes them together just right* Okay.. Now let me untie your hands... *unties James from the blanket and moves his hands around front. Sits down in front of James, leaning back against him, than throws the Vikings blanket up over them, and pulling the edges of the Packers blanket around it. Then reaches up to untie her twins blindfold* Leave them closed for just a second until I say open, okay?

James: *nods, feeling the cloth leave his face, keeping his eyes closed*

Mel: *holds up the piece of cardboard so he can see it* Okay open! What so you think? *gestures to the sign that now reads 'Skol Packers'*

James: *smiles* I like it. We may have our differences on teams, but they can be twins like us to be together.

Mel: Exactly. *snuggles against her older brother and watches the rest of the game with their family*

***end of flashback***

Mel: And we've done it the same way every game since. Just our little twin thing for the football season.

Korinna: Aww! That's so sweet!

Folan: It is pretty cool.

Becc: Hey kids, the game is starting.

Kids: Yay! *turn to watch the football game on the TV*

Lloyd: And after this, can we play some football outside?

James: *smiles* Sure. *looks at his sister* Packers versus Viking?

Mel: You're on after this.

All: *turn their heads to the TV as the game was starting*

* * *

**Mel: Well what did you think? We thought we'd give you a sweet sibling moment fic. Hope you come back next week and thanks to our sister Kayla for reviewing! Hope to see you next time!**

**James: I enjoyed our sibling rivalry moments especially when it's between us. Hoped you enjoyed and see you next weekend. :)**


End file.
